<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timmy loses his fucking mind by Topsyturvy10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218668">Timmy loses his fucking mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10'>Topsyturvy10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, So look out for that, this is crackfic, timmy beats the shit out of riven, timmy x timmys gun, yeah i actually did this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy gets a little too obsessed with his weapon of choice, even going so far as to prepare a date for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timmy/gun (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timmy loses his fucking mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early hours of the morning when Timmy awoke. Immediately, he sat up in bed and glanced at his bedside to see his gun resting in its place. He let out a sigh of relief instinctively. It had always been his biggest fear that one day he would wake up and find his gun missing- leaving him totally defenceless. But… maybe it went deeper than that. Just maybe, there was more to it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Timmy </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> always felt a special connection to his gun. He’d asked the other guys at Red Fountain what they thought about it, and Prince Sk- Brandon had assured him it was natural to feel like a weapon was just right for him. That… wasn’t quite what Timmy had meant, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>about to correct his friend. It was like he knew better than to go ‘I want to take my gun on a date.’ He’d be laughed out of Red Fountain if he admitted to such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Once the thought had entered his mind… it felt right. Like… like this was his life goal. To… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take his gun on a date. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought should’ve made him cringe, or hate himself or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it didn’t. Timmy felt his face go red at the thought of dating, but other than that… nothing- or, nothing negative, anyway. The only emotion he could identify feeling was satisfaction. Satisfaction at figuring out what was missing from his life: his gun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t going to name it; that’d be stupid. However, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Timmy’s duty to take his gun on a date, and court it, and tell it all the wonderful sweet things that he thought of when he thought about his gun. He was never usually good at the whole ‘dating’ thing, being alike to his friend Tecna in that regard, however… he felt like he knew what he was doing with his gun. It was like they were soulmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decided, then. He was going to go on a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy got out of bed eagerly, rooting around in his wardrobe for something nice to wear. He found a suit that he didn’t remember owning, and figured it would probably do the job. First dates mattered. Timmy knew that. He wasn’t dense. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a part of him that itched to make everything perfect for his gun, but… that could come later. It wouldn’t do to be late for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> date, just because he was a perfectionist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Without a second thought, he got dressed, and grabbed a pair of shoes from by the door. He put them on and took a brief look at himself in the mirror. Admittedly… he looked good. Really good. The kind of good that almost made him wonder if he was projecting onto his gun and actually wanted to date himsel- no. That was stupid. Timmy had eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his gun, and nobody else. There was no way he could look at Tecna the same way again after this, but that was a price he was willing to pay for his gun. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for perfection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy turned back to his bed, grabbing his gun from the nightstand. He made for the door, but was stopped by Riven standing in his way. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, Timmy. Where are you going, all dolled up like that? You got a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riven </span>
  </em>
  <span>know where he was going? </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just play it smooth. Maybe he’ll lose interest,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Timmy thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“O-oh! Uhm, you mean all this? Right! I was just- going out! Somewhere! With someone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riven cocked an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tecna </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a date? Did she go crazy?” He laughed, and then eyed the gun in Timmy’s hand. “Dude, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> need that, right? Tecna’s capable of protecting herself, y’know. Or do you have</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> little faith in your own girlfriend?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Timmy shook his head rapidly. “You-you’ve got it all wrong, Riven! She isn’t my girlfriend, and, uhm- I’m just… taking a precaution! What if something does attack us and I need to defend </span>
  <em>
    <span>myself,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you- uh- you get me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed awkwardly, hoping his reasoning was good enough- and then all confidence left him when Riven made a grab at his gun. He tensed up, frozen in fear at what his friend was going to do to his dear, sweet, gun. Thankfully, though, it seemed luck was on his side, and Riven just held Timmy’s gun above his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Very funny, Riven. I need that.” Timmy reached up to grab his gun, but Riven just moved his hand higher and higher out of the smaller boy’s grasp. Eventually, the ginger boy was on his tiptoes trying to reach for his precious gun, but toppled over onto Riven. Both of them fell to the ground, Timmy’s gun now lying a few feet away. It… didn’t look like it was in perfect condition- or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>working </span>
  </em>
  <span>condition- anymore, as both boys glanced over to get a proper look. There was no doubt that Timmy’s beloved gun was broken.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The taller of the two slowly got to his feet after nudging Timmy off of him. “...Sorry about your gun, Tim. It, uh… still works, right? And even if it doesn’t, surely you could fix it or whatever, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Timmy shakily stood up, seeing red. Riven. Had murdered. His gun. And now he had to pay the price. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He launched at the taller guy, tackling him to the ground. He wasn’t thinking clearly, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was bringing justice to his gun. Getting revenge on his beloved. His vision may be hazy, he may be crying, and he may not be focusing properly on the man in front of him, but he didn’t need to see to be able to get what he wanted. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Timmy balled his hand up into a fist, and swung at Riven, enough times that his hand started to hurt. That didn’t stop him. He doubted anything would. He was still seeing red. His face was wet with tears. He was still angrier than he ever thought possible. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear anything, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Two strong pairs of arms pulled him off of Riven, and Timmy weakly struggled to get out of their grasp. He vaguely recognised Brandon and Prince Sky, but was too out of it to actually process what was going on. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait,” he mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot. “Revenge… he- my gun… precious baby… he killed it. He… I gotta stop him…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was a very quiet “Ya got him, Timmy. It’s cool,” in the back of his mind. He heard little else from them as he dozed off to sleep from all the stress. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sky and Brandon exchanged glances. They both knew things were going to change at Red Fountain after today. Riven had </span>
  <em>
    <span>died,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Timmy was more than likely going to get kicked out for murdering his best friend. Both boys just hoped that their friend- if he still cared about them- came to his senses soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this isn't getting a second chapter. Or a third. Or a fourth... you get the idea. Thanks for reading, though!!<br/>-Raymond Apollo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>